Blade Runner (1985 video game)
Blade Runner is a video game loosely inspired by the 1982 film Blade Runner, but actually based on the film soundtrack by Vangelis as the publishers were unable to obtain a licence for a film tie-in. The game was published in 1985 by CRL Group PLC for Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum and Amstrad CPC. Reviews of the game were average at best. Development and release The game is "inspired by the Vangelis soundtrack" of the 1982 Blade Runner movie. The publisher was unable to obtain rights to the actual movie, so the game was instead said to be based on the soundtrack. The inlay stated that it was a "video game interpretation of the film score". Plot A combat team of 24 Replidroids has arrived on Earth. Their mission to destroy their creators and so end the slavery imposed upon Replidroids race. You are bounty hunter employed by the police for solo purpose of retiring Replidroids. You start the game in police HQ in center of the city. In front of you is control panel for your skimmer - flying car. Gameplay The game features the player character hunting down replidroids for bounty money. On loading the game, the player has to listen to around two minutes of music from the movie soundtrack without any ability to skip the sequence. Author Will Brooker notes that due to the computers' sonic limitations, the "grandiose swoops and fanfares" of the soundtrack were reduced to "a tinny one-channel burble". The game first presents the player with a map showing the locations of the fugitive replidroids and the player's flying car, which must be steered over a droid on the map. At this point the game switches to a side scrolling game in which the player must avoid crowds and cars whilst in pursuit of the replidroid. As the levels increase, so does the level of the replidroids. The first level droids are slow and stupid, but the sixth level ones are faster than a human. Gallery Amstrad CPC version File:Blade Runner amstrad cpc screenshot title.png File:Blade Runner amstrad cpc screenshot startup.png File:Blade Runner amstrad cpc screenshot top down view of the city.png File:Blade Runner amstrad cpc screenshot three replidroids.png File:Blade Runner amstrad cpc screenshot on the move.png File:Blade Runner amstrad cpc screenshot another skimmer approaching.png File:Blade Runner amstrad cpc screenshot squashed by skimmer.png File:Blade Runner amstrad cpc screenshot crashed into a jaywalker.png File:Blade Runner amstrad cpc screenshot there he is.png File:Blade Runner amstrad cpc screenshot gotcha.png ZX Spectrum version File:Blade Runner ZX Spectrum screenshot the best graphic of the game.png File:Blade Runner ZX Spectrum screenshot you get to redefine the controls every time you play.png File:Blade Runner ZX Spectrum screenshot you begin by hunting the replidoirds using this map.png File:Blade Runner ZX Spectrum screenshot then descend to street.png File:Blade Runner ZX Spectrum screenshot let the chase begin.png Commodore 64 version File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot title loading from tape.png File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot startup.png File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot your first assignment.png File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot inside your skimmer.png File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot there are four replidroids.png File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot about to land.png File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot watch out for people.png File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot and vehicles.png File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot there he is.png File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot gotcha.png File:Blade Runner Commodore 64 screenshot dead.png Media File:Blade-Runner ZX Spectrum cover.jpg File:BladeRunner(ZafiroSoftwareDivision).jpg File:Blade Runner ZX Spectrum media.jpg File:Blade Runner ZX Spectrum advertisement.jpg Category:Video games Category:Real-world articles